Endless
by xMidnightCanoeRide
Summary: Collection of Channy stories.
1. Halloween proposal

She didn't want to be wearing the costume to this Halloween party but Tawni insisted she wear it. She couldn't very well back down from it now.

She sighed as played with the zipper. She told Tawni she wasn't showing too much tonight. Tawni smiled and very easily zipped it up to where it should be.

Sonny hated her Race car driver costume. She didn't get why she couldn't wear something from the wardrobe department they loved having her show up and try out a new costume. "Tawni. Are you ready yet?" Sonny sighed as she looked over towards the blonde.

"Almost. I just have to do my make up." Tawni said smiling as she pulled at her Baseball skirt. "T-t-Tawni!" Sonny said gasping. "You're wearing that?" She asked as she once overed Tawni.

Tawni grinned. "Isn't it just adorable?" She asked twirling around. "STOP!" Sonny shouted. "Don't twirl again." She said embarrassed.

Tawni pouted before sitting down and applying her Coco Mocha Coco lip gloss. "There all done. Come on. Time to party." She said grabbing Sonny's hand and pulling her along.

Sonny stumbled considering the fact she hadn't worn heels in forever she had gotten so use to her ballet flats and hi-tops. She stumbled along. "Tawn…" She murmured. "No you can't get a different pair of shoes those shoes go with that outfit. Just wait till you walk in the room people won't know what hit them. Specially Chad." Tawni said giggling.

She surprised everyone when Sonny and Chad announced they had been dating for the past couple of years behind each other casts back's and was happy for them.

"TAWNI!" Sonny shouted again as se blushed. Tawni smiled evilly as she dragged Sonny along with her. "Tawni you better not cause a scene when we walk in." Sonny said quickly as they showed in front of once empty studio lot that Mister Condor transformed into a place to have his Halloween party for the casts.

Tawni smiled as she shoved Sonny in first. She smirked before fixing her outfit before stepping in herself. She strutted towards the refreshments table and milled around before settling on a talk blond hunk from one of the other shows.

Sonny stood awkwardly in the middle of the crowd feeling out of place. She spotted Marta, one of the nicer Fall's cast members waving at her.

She waved back shyly before making a beeline to the other girl. "I feel so out of place." Sonny said right before glancing at what Marta was wearing. She giggled. " He actually got you to wear it?" She asked as she glanced at the costume. Marta smiled and nodded. "He asked me nicely instead of pointed at me and said wear this."

Sonny smiled. "That's awesome. I remember that. You guys spent so much time being robots Ferguson had forgotten how to be human and ask things." Sonny laughed. "I know!" Marta said laughing with her. "Hey… Chad is looking for you." Marta said after a moment as she spotted the anxious blond. He kept sweeping the room for the sight of his girlfriend.

"Thanks Marta." Sonny mumbled before heading towards Chad. She couldn't help but to giggle at costume. "Excuse me… I'm looking for my girlfriend would you mind moving?" Chad asked not realizing it was Sonny.

"You have another girlfriend?" Sonny asked as amused. Chad shook his head. "No. I'm waiting for my girlfriend Sonny…" Chad said unsure as he glanced at Sonny confused. He still didn't recognize her.

Sonny shook her head. "Here I thought three years together and you'd recognize me in anything…" Sonny laughed as Chad realized it was Sonny in front of him. He let himself look her up and down. "Damn…" He murmured before pulling her to him.

"You should dress like this more often." He murmured as he kissed her softly. "I doubt it." She muttered before pulling away. "I can hardly walk." She whined as she dragged Chad to the nearest empty table. Chad laughed as Sonny sat down and sighed in contentment. "I thought I was gonna die." She muttered.

Chad shook his head before pulling Sonny back to her feet. She was about to protest but Chad sat down and pulled her into his lap. "Calm down." He said smirking against her neck. "Don't you dare leave any marks there." She said glaring at him

Chad smirked before resting his chin on her shoulder. "I've got something to ask you…" He said after a minute. "Shoot." Sonny said glancing curiously back behind her at him. "Well see… I'm rather nervous…" Chad said looking on either side of him.

"I promise I'll answer honestly." Sonny said smiling. Chad nodded. "It's just… Ugh." Chad said running a hand though his hair. He quickly thought what he could do and proceed to. "Look in your lap." He said. Sonny looked at him confused

Before screaming with joy because of the ring that sat in his hand. "Marry me?" He asked quietly in her ear. Sonny to stunned for words nodded hard before smiling while Chad put the ring where it needed to go. He then spun her around and kissed her hard.

* * *

**I got some block and just started writing. XD I'm making this a little like series cause I wrote so many adorable little drabble/one-shot/couple of chapters stories I end up deleting cause I don't know how to post them. =p but that is changing starting now. When ever I write some random one shot thing It will end up here.**

**I'm rambling... Sorry.**

**Whatcha think?  
**


	2. Not so Holiday cheer

Sonny sighed as she passed Chad's car. She didn't care that he was sitting with some other blond girl making cutesy noises he use to make with her. She ignored them until Chad called her out. "Sonny!" He said smiling brightly at her.

"What Chad?" Sonny said acting as if she didn't care. She missed the look of disappointment in Chad's eyes as he got out of the car. The other blond girl got out of the car as well. He smiled at her.

"Have you met my new girlfriend Anna? She's guest staring on the Falls today." He said smugly. Sonny shrugged before turning and continued to head for her set. "That's mean. You didn't even introduce yourself." Chad said making a remark.

"Shut up." Sonny said whipping around. "I don't care what you do or say anymore Chad. Don't you get it. I'm done with it. I don't care if you date other girls. But If you do can you at least not brag about them so loudly around me." Sonny snapped before stalking off. "By the way, Anna don't get to attached he can't stand it if he loses something. That's how he lost me." Sonny said nicely to Anna. She didn't hold a grudge against the other girl. She didn't even know her. She turned back towards her set and continued to stalk off.

Chad stood stunned Sonny snapped at him. He sighed. "Thank's Anna. It was worth a shot…" He said looking over at the other blond.

"I'm telling you. Don't be such a ass. Because of you the poor girl is heartbroken." Anna shook her head. She wasn't really dating Chad she was pretending just to get the part on The Falls… and to maybe get Chad to stop acting so depressed if she got him and Sonny back together…

If only it was easier than she thought.

"CHRISTMAS!" Anna shouted. "That's what you need. A Christmas party. Hanf Mistletoe get her under it and kiss the sense outta her!" Anna said smiling widely at her plan. "Oh oh. We could even invite all of the casts. Like a big studio party!" Anna smiled.

Chad shook his head. "No. Last time something like that happened there was a girl under every mistletoe waiting for me to leave… I had to sneak out a freaking window." Chad said refusing the very idea of a party.

"But pleaseeeee Chad? It might get you Sonny back." Anna smiled.

"Forget it."

* * *

"No Tawni I'm not going to the stupid party. I don't care." Sonny sighed as she lifted herself off the so random's couch in the prop house. She had avoided Chad all day and now Condor was throwing a surprise Christmas party. Sonny wasn't even in the Christmas spirit anymore… Not after her break up with Chad was she into a lot of spirit. Sure she was still funny but nothing seemed to be as perfect as it did before.

"No. Taw- Wil- FINE I'll show up but I'm not dressing up and I'm not staying long. Just to say hello. Fine?" Sonny snapped again. She left for the party in the unused studio on the left of hers. She entered the studio. She sighed as she followed all the signs that led her were sets should have been but instead had been used at the place to party.

The music was loud and everyone was dancing around drunkenly. Sonny wasn't into this kinda partying… She watched as Mister Condor stumbled over to her. "Sonny! Gla-a-dd youuu coud make if." He slurred. Sonny nodded before stepping away. "Enjoy the night." He said surprisingly without slurring before he stumbled away.

Sonny stood uncomfortably as she looked around the room. She spotted Tawni sitting next to a teen gladiator.(One of the smarter ones) She watched as Tawni giggled and spotted her. She waved her over.

"Sonny!" Tawni shrieked smiling widely. Sure she was a little tipsy but that didn't stop her. Sonny gave her a weak smile.

"Hi." Sonny mumbled.

"Where have you been I called you like three hours ago." Tawni giggled.

"Tawn that was ten minutes ago…"

"Right. Either what you took forever."

"I'm just stopping in to say hi and goodbye. I'm not staying." Sonny said shaking her head. She turned to the teen gladiator. "If she gives you any trouble let Zora know… She's the one-"

"In the black laughing like an insane scientist. I got the same story from your buddies over there." He said smiling at her and pointing to Nico and Grady who waved wildly at the sight of Sonny before turning back to the girls they were talking to.

"Okay. Uh… well Bye?" Sonny said turning and leaving. She headed back for the door. She didn't notice the other person walking towards the door until they ran into each other. "Ow…"

"Sorry."

"I'm fine." Sonny muttered getting back up. She tripped over herself again and was confused when a hand reached out to her but she took it and got back onto her feet. "Than-ks" She muttered looking at the owner of the hand.

"Sorry." Chad said again. He felt a little discouraged when she dropped his hand and looked away from him. "Can I talk to you for a second… Away from here?" He asked quietly.

"No."

"Alright…" Chad sighed. "Look… I'm sorry… Actually I have something for you…" Chad said kinda antsy.

"Fine where are we going?" Sonny snapped.

"My dressing room. But only to get something then you can pick where ever we go." Chad said quickly. He wasn't about to let her back out. He grabbed her hand and dragged her along.

Stopping at his dressing room he told her to stay put while he got her gift. Surprised she actually listened to him. He almost dropped the gift. "Okay. Look. I'm a idiot. No I take that back. I'm the biggest idiot on the face of the planet… and I know you've been avoiding me because I've been bit of a showoff jackass lately…"Chad sighed.

Sonny watched him with little interest.

"And I understand if you never ever ever want to speak to me again. But here." Chad said pulling the choice award out from behind him. The thing was huge and only covered by a blanket. Sonny stared at him like she was going to yell.

"I don't want your stupid trophy."

"No read the inscription." Chad said desperately.

"The best tv show :So Random." Sonny read out loud. "Chad I don't want a knock off version of the award that says we won."

"No. don't you get it. I forfeited our award to you guys. You were right… I can't handle loosing…especially people I care about…" Chad said quietly.

His cast at first didn't like the idea but they agreed finally cause it might make Chad stop being such a crappy actor these past couple of weeks.

"Chad…" Sonny said quietly.

"I'm extremely sorry Sonny… You don't have to talk to me ever again but please take this." Chad whispered as he held himself back from letting tears form.

Sonny nodded before taking the trophy. "Thank you…"

"Look. If I ever get a movie lead with you I'll drop out of it right away. No matter what the role or how badly I want to do the movie… I should have to put you through that torture…" Chad said quickly. He didn't want her to lose any chances she got because she was a good actress. She always was a good actress.

"Chad you don't have to do that." Sonny smiled weakly.

"I want to… Besides… I couldn't bare to let you loose your dream because of me…" He smiled.

Sonny shook her head. "I really wish we could stay friends or something Chad… But we both know it would hurt…" She whispered finally.

Chad could only nod. He was surprised when Sonny put the trophy down and pressed herself to him. Giving him a tight hug. He wrapped his arms around her and held onto her tightly. "I'm sorry. Sonny. I'm so sorry." He whispered. He felt horrible.

"I'm sorry too Chad."

* * *

**Well this originally wasn't this depressing it had a happy ending... And it's based after the TCA's if you haven't noticed. :p**

**I never really thought I'd change it and make it depressing... :/ But whatcha thinkkkkkkkk? :O**


End file.
